


Two In A Million

by Bekka99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Loss, Love, Magic, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Romance, Teen Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekka99/pseuds/Bekka99
Summary: She Loves Him. He Loves Her. Is it that simple? Adelaide Scott and James Potter is going to find out in a mess with magic, war, death, friendships and romance.{ James Potter x OC }I only own my OC's and their storyline.





	Two In A Million

__

_**Everyone in the room could plainly see that the two of them were made for each other, everyone, but them.** _

 

_"I knew. I knew right from the beginning."- James Potter_

 

_" Like everyone else my future is uncertain, but there are things I am completely sure of. One, I am not alone in this world and I have people who care about me. Two, in the wizarding world there's a war to be fought and I want to fight to my last breath. And three, I am deeply, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with James Potter." - Adelaide Scott_

 

_"The only thing I want to change about you are that ringless finger on your left hand."- James_

 

_"I didn't expect to fall in love with you, but I wouldn't change it for the world."- Addy_

 

**_I believe that when two people are in love with each other, you can see it in their eyes. The way they look at each other, the way they stare at each other, it's all there. Their eyes are full of admiration, of attraction, of undying feelings for each other. Their eyes twinkle, their eyes are smiling. Even when they didn't say a word about it, there's this invisible thread connecting them two._ **

 


End file.
